Lo quiero, lo tengo
by Mily Coffe
Summary: Albus Dumbledore fue enseñado que si quería algo, podía tenerlo, siempre y cuando luchará por el. Incluso si para eso derramaba sangre y muerte. Bad!Dumbledore.
1. Prefacio

p id="docs-internal-guid-213162d9-7fff-a1bd-782d-42cef852ba27" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cuando a la señora Dumbledore le entregaron su bebé, pocos minutos después del parto, su piel blanca libre de sangre, con una pequeña capa de cabello rojizo sobre su cabeza, se puso a llorar./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lloró de alegría porque en sus brazos sostenía la vida que durante nueve meses desarrolló dentro de su vientre, vida que fue creada del profundo amor que se tenían ella y su esposo, porque cargaba la prueba de que era toda una mujer que podía traer más vida al mundo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Y también lloró por la incertidumbre, porque tenía dudas, ahora tenía a un pequeño a su cuidado, un niño que tendría que cuidar y educar para que cuando creciera pudiera enfrentar al mundo. Mundo que posiblemente haría lo que fuera para que su hijo fuera infeliz, tuvo miedo de que su hijo fuera maltratado en la sociedad mágica por ser un mestizo hijo de una sangre sucia, temió por verlo enfrentarse a todo eso. Solo. Porque ella no podría estar siempre con él para poder defenderlo de los males de la sociedad./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Entonces decidió/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Decidió que le enseñaría al pequeño Albus una cosa; que él podría tener al alcance de su mano lo que quisiera si trabajaba duro, y si algo lo quería para él mismo, tenía que tomarlo y protegerlo a puños y sangre si era necesario./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"La señora Dumbledore lloró cuando le entregaron a su primogénito, minutos después del parto, pero mostró una sonrisa en sus labios temblorosos y pálidos cuando decidió. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sin saber que estaba creando un peligro para el mundo mágico./span/p 


	2. El fin de la guerra

El mundo era tan misterioso, ilógico e irónico que de nada te sirve tratar de entenderlo porque es tan complicado que corres el riesgo de perderte a ti mismo, así que solo te queda seguir la corriente.

La segunda guerra mundial muggle había terminado y con ella también la guerra mágica que se había vuelto mundial cuando los conflictos de Gellet Grindelwald fueron llevados a Estados Unidos escapando de las autoridades en Alemania.

Tanto magos como muggles festejaban en todos lados, tomando, bailando, gritando, riendo, de formas tan diversas que en todo el ambiente brillaba el alivio de haber dejado los conflictos de lado y dar paso a la paz.

Todos menos uno.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en un café muggle, con una ropa elegante y casual, revolviendo lentamente la taza de café que había pedido minutos antes para poder quedarse en el local sin ser molestado, mirando sin ver el alboroto que había en las calles mientras pensaba.

_Se fue_

Murmuró en su mente con rabia, contrario a todos los idiotas muggle o magos, estaba enojado porque Gellet había tirado la toalla en su guerra por amor, y no por amor a él, como había planeado. Si no por amor al estúpido de Newt Scamander. Su cerdo para el matadero.

La taza de porcelana blanca en sus manos mostró una grieta.

El estúpido de Gellet había anunciado su renuncia a la guerra siempre y cuando lo dejaran vivir en paz en América con su prometido. Debido a su peligro potencial como amenaza el gobierno de ambos países había aceptado y firmando un tratado de paz terminó la guerra, Gellet tan solo abogó también por sus seguidores prometiendo que trataría de arreglar los daños en la medida de lo posible si perdonaban los crímenes de sus seguidores. En las cláusulas fueron aceptadas sus condiciones.

_Idiotas del Ministerio_

Una segunda grieta acompañó a la primera

Se suponía que el ministerio debía negarse, de esa forma Gellet continuaría sus ataques, eventualmente el Ministerio se daría cuenta de que nadie más podía ponerle un alto al mago y finalmente vendrían a buscarlo a Inglaterra para que lo venciera. Obviamente Albus tomaría esta oportunidad para convencer a Gellet de dejar la guerra y escapar para así ambos terminaran juntos en algún lugar lejos de todos.

Pero todo fue mal desde que Scamander se enamoró de Gellet en su primer encuentro en Estados Unidos. Scamander era un simple mensajero de Albus, no tendría otro papel que ser un recordatorio de que Albus y Gellet tienen un pasado en común que los une y marca como propiedad del otro.

_Estúpido_

Otra grieta

Y lo peor ocurrió cuando Gellet correspondió el amor de la inmunda salamandra y hasta matrimonio le propuso.

La taza de rompió

Albus quería a Gellet para sí. Ese debía de ser su destino desde que lo conoció en el Valle de Godric hace tantos años, cuando su padre terminó en Azkaban y tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus hermanos y Gellet fue expulsado de Durmstrang y terminó viviendo con su tía abuela, ambos viviendo frente a la casa del otro.

Pero no. Ariana quería quedarse con Gellet, fue el trabajo de Albus desaparecerla.

— ¡Señor! ¿se encuentra bien?— una mesera apareció con un pañuelo en su mano para limpiar el desastre que el poco control que tenía sobre su magia había provocado

_Para nada_

—Por supuesto, ya sabes que los accidentes pasan— contestó con una sonrisa dulce mientras se apartaba para que la mesera limpiará

—¿Está seguro?—

_Claro que si estúpida_

— Si, no te preocupes— repitió manteniendo la sonrisa, la muchacha se disculpó un par de veces antes de irse. Albus solo aguanto la escena unos minutos antes de levantarse y pagar para luego caminar a la salida, tenía una guerra que revivir como para estar rompiendo tazas en un café muggle.


End file.
